Honest
by tommyriska
Summary: rasa persahabatan hinata cukup besar kepada sakura,tetapi semua itu tidak dianggap oleh sakura karena sakura mengetahui bahwa hinata juga suka kepada sasuke.akhir nya demi menjaga persahabatan nya hinata mengorbankan rasa cinta nya kepada sasuke.hinata memohon agar sasuke belajar untuk mencintai sakura.


Honest

"kau akan pergi dan meninggal kan aku ? " suara kecil terdengar dari ucapan mulut sang rambut merah

"Hn"...jangan pernah mengingat tentang kita lagi"ucap sasuke dengan suara bisik ke sakura

"tapi mengapa,kenapa kau meninggal kan aku sekarang"dengan nada keras sakura bertanya dan menatap sasuke

"Kenapa..? itu karena aku ingin melakukan nya"jawab sas...  
uke dengan keras...

"bukan kah kau mencintaiku ?"tanya sakura dengan nada memelas

"Cih..".cinta..?,ingat ini,asal kau tau saja aku menerima permintaan mu itu karena aku mencintai seseorang dan orang yg aku cintai itu memohon kepada ku untuk menerima permintaan mu karena kau adalah sahabat dari seseorang yg aku cintai tapi apa balasan yg kau berikan kepada org itu ? "pernyataan sasuke yg menusuk

"apa m-maksud mu..? siapa o-o-orang yg kau cintai itu.?"tanya sakura dengan nada kaget dan terbata bata karena menahan air mata

"apa maksud mu...katamu... Damn you*...ingat siapa orang yg kau hina karena kau telah mendapat kan diriku ...?"tanya lagi sasuke dengan menunjuk nunjuk wajah sakura

"..."jawab sakura dengan bisu dan menggelengkan kepala menggenggam tangan sasuke

"menjauh lah dari ku,Damn girl"jawab sasuke dengan mendorong sakura yg memegang tangan sasuke

"kenapa? apa kau membenciku sekarang,aku berusaha menjadi yg terbaik untuk mu dan aku mohon jelas kan kepada ku apa kesalahan ku kepada mu..?"permintaan dengan penuh harapan dari sakura

"apakah kau tidak merasakan siapa osahabat mu yg tulus mengorbankan rasa cinta nya"tanya sasuke dengan nada kesal

"a a-apa maksud mu aku tidak merasa mempunyai sahabat"dengan jawaban ragu keluar dari mulut sakura

"damn you,kau benar benar membuat ku kesal*Dobe"jawaban sasuke yg sangat marah

"siapa,siapa,aku mohon katakan pada ku sasuke" tanya sakura dengan memelas

"kalau begitu aku bertanya siapa Hinata dimata mu"tanya sasuke

"h h hinata,kenapa kau menanya kan dia,"dengan kaget sakura bertanya

"damn you,aku tanya lagi siapa hinata di matamu jawab lah dengan jujur"sasuke bertanya dengan keras

"hinata siapa dia...dia adalah Rival ku dan aku membenci diri nya karena dia telah jujur mengatakan kalau dia juga suka diri mu, jangan jangan maksud orang yg kau cintai itu adalah hinata...?"tanya sakura dengan kaget menuduh sasuke...

"Iya dia adalah orang yg aku cintai selama ini,kau tau sebelum kau mengenal ku,kami sudah saling memiliki perasaan sayang dan suka/duka...tetapi semua itu berubah setelah kedatangan mu ,hinata adalah orang yg polos dan naif dia akan mengorbankan apa saja yg dia miliki untuk sahabat nya tapi apa balasan yg kau berikan kepada nya"jawab sasuke dengan kalimat panjang

"jadi kau menerima ku karena dia...?"tanya sakura dengan mengeluar kan air mata

"iya,tapi aku menyerah dengan permintaan hinata karena aku tidak tahan dengan sikap mu yg menghina dengan pengorbanan yg di berikan sekarang perasaan nya ?"tanya sasuke

"kau pikir itu jalan terbaik? itu lebih menyakitkan,sekarang aku benar benar membenci diri nya(hinata)"pernyataan yg di berikan sakura

"kau masih berfikiran seperti itu *Damn you,dia mengambil keputusan seperti itu agar kau tidak membenci nya ,ingat kau bilang membenci diri nya setelah dia memberitahumu kalau dia menyukai sudah mengorbankan rasa cinta nya dan memohon kepada ku untuk belajar mencintai mu...! dan sekarang kau masih membenci benar benar Damn girl"jawab sasuke dengan kesal

"tapi apa kau mencintai ku,aku tahu walau hari kemarin itu manis tapi setelah ini terjadi aku menyadari bahwa itu semua adalah kebohongan dan aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintai ku...!"pernyataan sakura dengan menatap tajam sasuke

"damn you*kau benar benar...memang awal nya aku tidak mencintaimu tapi aku memulai belajar mencintai mu aku melakukan nya dengan proses tapi apa balasan yg kau berikan kepada telah menghilangkan semua rasa cinta ku kepada mu"jawab sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

"apa...j j jadi...tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin jadi aku mengambil jalan dan keputusan yg salah...?"akhir nya si rambut merah muda itu tersadar dan hati nya mulai mengakui kesalahan dalam diri nya

"hn...jadi semua telah berakhir kau telah mengecewakan diriku dan aku mohon jangan pernah menganggu diriku atau pun hinata karena dimata ku kau adalah wanita menjijikan dan kau adalah org yg aku benci di dunia ini...!"dengan jawaban itu sasuke mulai jalan kebelakang meninggal kan sakura

"jangan jangan pergi beri aku kesempatan aku akan mengubah sifat ku...aku mohon belajar lah untuk mencintai ku mohon,aku mengakui aku salah aku bersalah kepada hinata dan aku salah kepada mu...aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi"sakura berlari dan memeluk sasuke dari belakang dengan tangis

"Cih...semua telah berakhir...rasa dihati ku kepada mu sudah memudar dan bencih yg tertinggal di hatiku untuk mu"jawab sasuke dan mendorong sakura sampai jatuh

"sasuke aku mecintaimu"teriakan sakura ke sasuke..

"Hn"lalu sasuke berlari menjauh dari sakura

dan akhir nya sasuke membuat cerita cinta baru dengan hinata

~Fin~

tolong beri komentar karena aku masih beginer 


End file.
